


Ride A Cowboy

by Gameiplier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushy Bottoms, Pushy Taako, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/Gameiplier
Summary: After New Years Taako asked Barry to have sex with him, who was Barry to say no?





	Ride A Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. 
> 
> I was asked to write this by a friend and others pushed me along as well, but honestly the ship isn't bad. Set in a Modern AU, Barry and Lup aren't together and neither are Taako and Krav. I'm not like that. 
> 
> Loosely based on a pre-thing in a TAZ RP I'm in where I play Barry and we have in that canon that Barry and Taako boned once. 
> 
> I don't have much to say but uhhhhh I have no shame? I'm not hurting anyone

New Years, where everyone partied and drank like the world was actually ending, and they made up resolutions that would probably be broken within the first month's end. Magnus was having a party to ring in the new year, mostly since it was his turn to host. Barry had hosted the year before, mostly because Taako and Lup forced him to.

“You have the biggest house out of all of us Barold! It’s gotta be at your place!” They had said, they weren’t wrong, but he also had to clean up after everyone left. He was happy Lucretia was kind enough to stay behind and help out, she was always a light in his life when it came to putting up with things.

He also wasn’t home very much and the twins were the ones to look after his house when he was out of the country or the state, they probably knew that house better than he did at this point.

But now he finds himself pressed against a thinner frame, fingers digging into slightly soft hips, someone’s teeth digging into his neck, and that person pressed against the door to his bedroom. He pulls back and can’t help to grin when Taako’s lovely face comes into view, lips kiss bruised from their moments before, kissing and tugging on clothes as soon as they entered the house.

Now. Sildar “Barry” Hallwinter wasn’t the most proper guy, he spent a lot of time away from home and dating was hard, things like this was easy, even though he wasn’t doing it all the time. New Years seemed like a well enough time to do a thing like this after a few months of not. And Taako, for some god damn reason, was willing.

Taako grabbed Barry’s face in his hands and kisses him hard, curling his fingers into Barry’s slightly sweat dampened hair. His house was hot and he forgot to turn down the heat before he left a few hours before, so things were getting hot and heavy a lot quicker than usual. The younger man pushed Barry onto the bed and straddled his wide hips, pressing his own down against Barry’s.

“Honestly Barold I never thought you’d actually have the guts to ask me to sleep with you.”

“To be fair Taako you asked me to sleep with you, for some reason unknown to me.” Barry points out, cocking his head.

“Wanted to see what you’re like in bed, honestly.”

“It’s not like you’ve heard stories,” Barry looks at him through narrowed eyes. “Have you? Somehow?” Taako laughs and pulls down Barry’s boxers, letting them tangle around his knees.

“Nope! Just wanted to ride a cowboy like you!” He snickers at his own joke. “And boy howdy it seems like I’m going to have a very nice ride.” Taako slides down Barry’s bed to nestle himself between the older man's legs, kissing his stomach and thighs. He grabs Barry in his hand and wraps his mouth around Barry’s erection, head bobbing up and down between his thighs.

Barry gasps and tangles his hands in Taako’s hair, who arches his back like a cat, pressing into the touch.

“Christ, Taako.” Taako pulls off of his cock and grins up at him, eyes crinkling a bit at the corners. He presses a kiss against the underside of Barry’s erection, licking a stripe up him.

“No more... horsing around.” Taako laughs at his own joke and Barry groans, letting his head drop to the pillow.

“Oh Taako please don’t do this while you’re sucking my dick.” Barry mumbles and runs a hand through the younger man’s hair. Taako simply rolls his eyes and runs both of his hands along Barry’s thighs, over the soft hair dusting sun tanned skin. He kisses the tip of Barry’s cock and runs the flat of his tongue over it, bobbing his head slowly up and down the shaft, enjoying the feel of Barry in his mouth.

Barry kicks his boxers off so he can spread his legs more, a soft breath coming out of his mouth as he watches Taako, a small smile on his face.

“Hey, lay on your side, I wanna try something.” Barry sits up and Taako does as well, tilting his head, but does as Barry says. His head resting on the pillows at the head of the bed and Barry settles onto his own side, his own head at the other end of the bed. Before Barry settles down again he grabs a bottle of lube from his side table and throws it down where he’s going to be laying.

“Oh hohohu! I like what you’re thinking cowboy!” Taako grins and moans loudly when Barry grabs Taako’s hips, pulling him closer to his mouth, wrapping his mouth around Taako’s cock, nose pressing against him a bit, his facial hair tickling his stomach a bit. Taako whimpers and slides his mouth around Barry’s cock again, head bobbing.

Barry pulls back and presses kisses against Taako’s hips and runs his tongue lightly over Taako’s cock, teasing him a bit. The younger grunts around him and sucks a bit harder, moaning when Barry’s hips jerk against him. Barry grabs the bottle of lube and opens the cap before stopping, closing the lid after a moment of thinking, throwing it back onto the bed.

He manhandles Taako to a better position on his back and gets on top of him, kissing him deeply, the two of them groaning in pleasure when Barry pushes him farther into the bed, them both trading sloppy kisses.

“C’mon Barold, I wanna get this again.”

“Impatient, impatient. I’d hate to meet the man who tries to tease you.”

“Listen I’m totally into teasing, but right now I want that wonderful cowboy dick inside of me.” Taako grabs his face and kisses him again, pulling sharply on Barry’s curls.

“In due time.” Barry scolds, bopping Taako on the nose real fast before he grabs the other man's hips and flips him over. He kisses down Taako’s back, taking his time to savor the time he has with this man. Barry gropes Taako’s ass, pressing a kiss to one cheek before spreading him a bit. He didn’t do this much but there was always a day to try new things. Barry bites down a bit and then runs the flat of his tongue over the younger man’s entrance, grinning when Taako gasps and jerks forward.

“Christ Barry.” Taako shouts as he looks back at Barry as best as he can, he ends up just watching Barry eat him out, looking like he’s loving it. Barry makes eye contact with him, his pupils blown wide, his hands squeezing Taako’s ass tightly, leaving faint crescent shaped marks in his skin.

The older man grabs the lube from the bed and pops it open, slicking up a couple of fingers, sliding one into Taako along side of his tongue. He made a face at the faint taste of the lube, but he pushed through it as he continued on. Barry spent a good amount of time opening up Taako, enjoying the way he whined and writhed against his sheets, fingers twisting into the fabric of the sheets.

“Yes, god, Barry please give me more.” Barry moans against his ass, pressing his fingers against Taako’s prostate, making him yelp and arch his back. Honestly he knew Taako wanted to ride him but Barry also just wanted to fuck into him right now, Taako laying on his stomach, so close to coming just from how he was teasing him with his mouth.

And Taako finally seems to have enough, he reaches behind himself and grabs Barry’s hair in one hand, tugging him away from him, not too hard, but enough to sting a little bit, grinning when he gasps and moans a bit at the feeling.

“Oh you like that do you now?” Taako chuckles and keeps a hold of Barry’s hair before kissing him, pulling back while holding the holder man a bit away, their mouths close but not touching. He grins when Barry whimpers, trying to kiss Taako, his hands going to the younger man’s hips.

“Taako, please.” Barry begs, chest heaving as he pants a bit.

“Please what?” Taako asks, voice filled with fake innocence.

“Kiss me, please Taako kiss me.” Barry lurches forward again to try and kiss him, hissing when his hair is pulled a bit too roughly.

“Since you’re being so good to me, I guess I will.” Taako shoves Barry onto his back and kisses him hard, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Barry wraps his arms around Taako’s body, one hand gripping the younger's ass tightly. Taako pulls back and wipes his mouth, a bit of spit dribbling down his chin. He grins down at Barry who looks utterly wrecked. Bruises from Taako’s mouth littering his neck and chest, some on his thighs and stomach. Taako takes a moment to trace his way from one to another, pressing his fingertips into the softness of Barry’s stomach.

“Yee-haw, pardner, time to get this rodeo a-goin.” Taako puts on a horrible country accent and looks around the room before grinning wide, getting off the bed only to grab Barry’s black cowboy hat and planting it on his own head, along with a condom, before getting back on the bed. He straddles Barry’s hips and grabs his cock in one hand, rolling on the condom before lining Barry up, sinking down onto him.

Barry’s hands automatically grab Taako’s hips as he starts to bounce. God if Barry could take a picture right now, he would kill to. Taako riding him for all he’s worth, one hand on the at as his head is tilted back and his other hand planted on Barry’s stomach. Barry feels so close just from watching Taako move and bounce on him.

“Tak- Taako I’m not going to last long.” Barry breathes out, sliding his hand along Taako’s damp stomach and down to grab onto his cock, stroking him slowly.

“Good.” He grunts and leans forward a bit to plant both hands on Barry’s chest, scratching down, leaving red marks in his wake. “Wanna see your face when you do.”

Barry keeps his eyes locked with Taako’s as he jerks the man off, keeping pace with Taako’s bouncing. After a moment he stops to just roll his hips in slow circles, panting softly.

“You’ve got one hell of a dick there Barold.” Taako chuckles and leans down to peck him on the mouth once.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He mumbles and moans loudly, he was kind of happy the two of them were at Barry’s place rather than Taako’s apartment, because there was no way that no one would have heard everything they’re doing.

“Fuck,” Taako whimpers as Barry thrusts his hips up, trying to feel a little more again. “Going to come.” He mumbles and Barry starts jerking him off faster, hand shaking a little bit. Taako grabs Barry’s other hand and sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, watching as Barry’s eyes go wide and he thrusts his hips a few more times before coming hard, removing his hand from Taako’s cock to grab his hip tightly, probably bruising it a bit.

Taako shouts and arches his back, the hat falling off to land in between Barry’s legs, coming hard across Barry’s stomach. He arches forward when he’s done, breathing heavily. Taako lifts himself off of Barry’s cock, to flop down onto the bed next to the other man on his stomach.

“Christ you’re actually really good in bed.” Taako mumbles, watching as Barry gets up, removes the condom and throws it away and wipes the cum off of his stomach with a towel on the floor.

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or not, because it sounds like you didn’t think I’d be good.” Barry jokes and lays back down next to Taako, grabbing him and pulling him into his arms, in which Taako slumps against his chest, curling up like a cat and smiling when a heavy blanket falls around his shoulders.

“Nah, just a little surprised. More surprised at the fact that you apparently like to be bossed around a little bit.” Taako chuckles and kisses Barry’s chin.

“Leave me alone.” Barry mumbles and turns his head to kiss Taako briefly.

“Nah, but honestly, this was great and I’m never going to let you live this down. Everyone’s gonna find out one day and be so surprised.”

“They won’t believe either one of us.” Barry chuckles. Taako shrugs.

“Probably not.” He presses his face into Barry’s neck and promptly knocks out, Barry following shortly behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> HMU @ dryadoffical on tumblr if you want something written because I'll apparently do anything at this point now.


End file.
